House of Anubis: Another Year, Another Mystery, Mo
by HOANerdyLover
Summary: Set After Season 2
1. House of Anubis

House of Anubis: Another Year, Another Mystery, More Drama

Chapter One

Nina's POV

_Give me a second I_  
_ I need to get my story straight_  
_ My friends are in the bathroom_  
_ getting higher than the Empire State_  
_ my lover she's waiting for me_  
_ just across the bar _  
_My seats been taken by some sunglasses_  
_ asking 'bout a scar _  
_and I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_ I know you're trying to forget _  
_but between the drinks_  
_ and subtle things the holes in my apologies_  
_ you know I'm trying hard to take it back_  
_ so if by the time the bar closes_  
_ and you feel like falling down _  
_I'll carry you home_

I sang while dancing with my amazing boyfriend Fabian. Everybody, especially Amber was happy that we FINALLY got back together-I myself was also happy.

_Tonight _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_ We can burn brighter_  
_ than the sun_

Fabian heard me singing this song and told me to sing it aloud , do everybody can hear me. I briefly stop as Fabian told everyone in the house that I am going to sing "_We Are Young_" and everyone was happy to hear me sing. When it got quiet, I started singing were I left off ...

_Tonight _  
_we are young _  
_so let's set the world on fire_  
_ we can burn brighter _  
_than the sun_

_Now I know that I'm not all_  
_ that you got I guess that I_  
_ I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_ But our friends are back _  
_So let's raise a toast _  
_Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_Tonight_  
_ We are young _  
_So let's the set the world on fire _  
_we can burn brighter _  
_than the sun_

_Tonight _  
_We are young _  
_so let's set the world on fire _  
_we can burn brighter _  
_than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight _  
_Just carry me home tonight_  
_ Carry me home tonight_  
_ Just carry me home tonight _  
_The world is on my side_  
_ I have no reason to run_  
_ So will someone come_  
_ and carry me home tonight_  
_ The angels never arrived_  
_ but I can hear the choir _  
_so will someone come_  
_ and carry me home_

_ Tonight _  
_We are young_  
_ So I set the world on fire_  
_ we can burn brighter_  
_ than the sun _

_Tonight_  
_ We are young _  
_so I set the world on fire_  
_ we can burn brighter_  
_ than the sun_

_ So if by the time_  
_ the bar closes _  
_and you feel like falling down_  
_ I'll carry you home _  
_tonight_

As I finished, everyone started clapping. I blushed, but immediately Fabian came and kissed me saying what a great singer I was, everyone agreed. We were about to start the music when Victor came in the room and said,

"It's ten o' clock. You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop. "

We all groan, but got to our rooms.

That night I had a very weird/interesting dream.

Review, Love It or Hate It?  
Sorry, if it was boring, short or not very interesting.  
It's my first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's A New Chapter! Sorry I Haven't Uploaded.**

**Thanks for the comments!**

Chapter Two

_**Nina's Dream**_

Fabian and I were in the park under the moon snogging (I don't know if I got this right) when I noticed a bright light appearing, out of nowhere Sarah came out

"Chosen One where is your Osirian ?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"He's right next to you ."

"Fabian? I thought it was Eddie?" I said.

"No, Eddie is that young red-headed girl's ."

"Patricia? Wait if Eddie is Patricia's Osirian, that means Patricia is..." I said.

"A descendent of Isis."

" Yes, now you better tell them before the Raven and the Evil One comes."

And with that Sarah disappeared into the bright light.

_***End of Dream***_

Nina's POV

I woke up, I quickly changed. As I went downstairs, I saw everyone already eating. When they saw me I quickly did the Sibuna sign, the Sibunas and Eddie quickly nodded.

Fabian's POV

I wondered why Nina did the Sibuna sign, might be an emergency. All of the Sibunas plus Eddie came to Nina and Amber's room after breakfast.

" Nina, are you alright?" I said.

"Yeah," she said.

As everyone sat down Nina spoke immediately

" Sarah was in my dream," she said

" What did she say," Alfie said.

"Sarah told me that Fabian is my Osirian. Also that Patricia is a descendent of Isis meaning Eddie is her Osirian," she said.

"What!" Patricia, Eddie, and I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Nina said.

"Wait, what is an Osirian," Amber said.

" An Osirian is a protector. Like Yin and Yang, the Osirian and the Chosen One or descendent have a romantic or sibling relationship. Meaning Fabian is my protector and Eddie is Patricia's protector. " Nina explained.

" Of course, Fabina and Peddie were always meant to be together forever. YES!" Amber screamed.

I'm confused.

Amber's POV

YES! I knew Fabina was meant to be together forever, also Peddie. I need another scrapbook for Fabina they have 6 right now, then Peddie has 3.

Nobody's POV

The Sibuna gang was talking when they heard this loud screech

**Review, Love It or Hate It?**  
**Sorry, if it was boring, short or not very interesting.**


End file.
